Request: Doubts
by Memuro
Summary: Her fingers were tapping impatiently on the armrest. She didn’t really understand why she was this anxious. It’s not like she was waiting for something to happen. Or maybe she did. Lemon in 2nd chapter. Request from orange.rain DINOXOC
1. Chapter 1

This is a request from who wants a 'Dino fanfic. With LIME??And I want to see one in which Dino is NOT clumsy' as she said.

Well, here you go...Lemon is in chapter 2. BTW, this is my first time writing a sex scene so it's not good. It might as well be horrible. But, dozo.

And yes, I know I've been abandoning my other stories, some even asked me whether I'm leaving or not. NO, I am not leaving.

And yes, I will get back to the others.

I do NOT own KHR

* * *

A petite girl sighed heavily and slouched down to the overly stuffed armchair even more, her silky black hair cascading down behind her.

Her fingers were tapping impatiently on the armrest. She didn't really understand why she was this anxious. It's not like she was waiting for something to happen.

Or maybe she did.

Her cell phone hadn't been ringing since forever and it's notorious for it. Every 5 minutes or so it would beep and she would find herself reading one of those crappy text messages he wrote to her.

Those crappy messages which she missed so much right then.

She never quite realized it but somehow, she grew so attached to the phone.

She flipped her phone open, expecting some message in case she had accidentally set her phone to silent but all she could see was a picture of her and her sister and brother, smiling happily to the camera.

She let out another sigh.

The last time she'd heard from him was last month. And she never once tried to call him. No, her pride was too much for that. But often, she would find her dainty fingers lingering around the green telephone symbol and she had to use all of her mental strength to stop that finger from pressing it.

It's not like he would pick up the call anyway. He's a busy guy and she knew all the consequences of being his lover. She knew it from the very first time and she accepted them all. She embraced them all.

Because that's just how much she loved him.

It was killing her. It made her so nervous. She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to know whether he was doing fine out there, what with that many enemies on his tail. She was worried he's hurt, or worse, dead.

She shook the horrible thought from her mind, choking up some unshed tears.

And for a moment, she thought that maybe he didn't like her the way she thought he did. It's not her fault, she told herself. Any girl would have feel like that if they didn't hear from their boyfriends for so long.

She was a woman and women need to be assured all the time because they worry all the time. It's just their nature.

And she's been sitting here for God knows how long with no one to assure her that everything's all right. That he's all right, that he still loves her, that nothing has changed.

She wanted to call him, really. But she didn't want him to think that she's the kind of girl who haunts their boyfriends. Who demands to know they're whereabouts and everything every time.

So she waited. So she waited again. But every second seemed so long. And the tick-tocking of the clock seemed to grow louder and louder as seconds passed by. And it's making her crazy. Every tick made her doubt his love for her and every tock made her doubt his safety out there.

"ARGH! That damned boyfriend!!!" she finally screeched, her voice echoing in the small room of her apartment, breaking the silence.

She got up from the sofa and marched to the coffee table, fingers balled into a tight fist, ready to trash the innocent alarm clock buts topped at mid-step as she heard a familiar sound emitting from the sofa.

Skipping clumsily towards the couch, she quickly grabbed the cell phone and watched dubiously as the LCD screen blinked at her along with a name. _The _name she's been waiting to see for so long.

She threw away any second thoughts and tried to repress the beating of her heart.

"Hello?" She answered almost automatically, a smile made its way to her face.

"Yuzu? It's me. How have you been?" a warm voice asked from the other side.

"Fine. I've been fine. Nothing really happen here, but I miss you, Dino. So much…" she whispered to the phone, her voice quivering.

"You didn't call, you didn't send me those cheesy text messages. How am I supposed to know you didn't get hurt?"

She blinked repeatedly, sensing the tears brimming in her dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am, love. But you know how it's like out here. I miss you too. I miss your voice. Your touches. Your kisses." He said and she could feel his smile. His warm smile. His loving smile

"When are you coming back to Italy?"

"Soon, Tesoro, soon."

"Well, when is soon?!" she whined, practically forgetting her fears.

"Very soon." He chuckled at her childishness.

"Well, whe-" she asked him once again, apparently too engrossed in her own curiosity too notice the presence of another person in the room who quietly sneaked up behind her.

"Very soon." He whispered once again in her ear, resting his head on her shoulder as his arms found their way to her waist.

"Di-Dino!" she gasped, turning her head to meet his, only to be enveloped with a passionate kiss.

She slowly felt the world disappear before her. She forgot all her doubts for him. She didn't care about anything at that point anymore. Nothing else mattered. No one else existed. It was just the two of them, and that's all that mattered to her.

He had kissed her. And although it's not her first, but it felt that way.

After so many sleepless nights and restless days she could finally feel him again, and it is more than enough for her.

* * *

Haha, that's the end of chapter one, reviews are greatly appreciated.

I mean it. I need feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Hate me or love me.

I want to thank all my friends who helped me with this. Love you to bits.

x3

* * *

The black haired girl broke the kiss reluctantly and gasped for air, only to let out a breathy moan as she felt her lover's lips, soft as petals, nuzzling their way to the crook of her neck, leaving butterfly kisses on their path, making her shudder involuntarily.

His hands journeyed down until they reached her hips, pulling her closer to him as the other hand kept trailing down, rubbing her inner thigh, receiving another moan from her.

She always was a sensitive one, every little touch he made would always made her shudder or let out that lovely sounds only her could emit. He loved that about her.

He then started to undo the buttons of her sweater, in which she objected but was silenced with another kiss.

The young boss pushed her back onto the bed before straddling her, his mouth once again latched to her neck, marking her. She mewled at this. She always liked the thought of being marked by him, it was like a sign. A sign that she was his and his only. That she belongs with him, that he loves her.

And before she knew it, off went her top along with his, leaving her scantily clad in only lacy underwear and shorts. His cool fingers danced up on her heated skin, teasingly reached the clasp of her bra, taking his time in removing the annoying piece of clothing.

Yuzu could feel her cheeks heat up as his eyes roamed over her breasts and lowered head, taking one eager nipple in his mouth as his hand pleasuring the other. His tongue swirled around the areola and his finger flick her nipple experimentally. She closed her eyes and enjoyed all the pleasing he's giving her, how they're bodies being pressed so perfectly together. She delved her hands into his soft blonde hair, inhaling the scent, so bright and rich, like the sun.

He was her sun. Without him, she could never smile. Without him, she would be gloomy. Without him, she would be left in the dark.

He was her sun and she loved him so dearly.

"Dino…"she moaned as she felt his digits rubbing her entrance.

"Don't be so stiff, love." He whispered huskily, inserting two digits inside her and started pumping them in and out in such a tortuously slow pace.

"Di-Dino, faster, please…"she gasped, clenching the pillow above her.

"Prego per essa, l'amore." He cooed, grazing his teeth against her flesh. Ah! That damn boy, he knew Italian words never failed to send shiver up your spine.

"Please…" she bucked her hips against him, but was pinned down with a vacant hand.

"Sssh…patience, my dear…" he began to picked up his pace, inserting yet another digit inside her as his thumb caress the little bud, successfully turning her into a writhing moaning pile of goo.

He kept his pace, until she felt herself reaching her climax when he abruptly pulled his finger out.

"Ha-huh?" she eyed him with lust clouded eyes that voiced her confusion. But Dino only licked the lubrication she had provided him, the velvety muscle swirling erotically around the fingers and she could only wonder how that tongue would feel inside her as she stared at him helplessly. The knot inside her stomach grew tighter and tighter.

"Are you ready?" Dino asked her as he rid himself of his clothes, positioning himself on top of the fair-skinned girl, receiving a nod of recognition from said girl.

He plunged himself into her slowly, enjoying all the moans and mewls she made with his every move.

"Faster…"she groaned

"What was that?" he asked teasingly, his cool breath fanned her heated face.

"You know what I want~!" she let out another groan which only made him chuckle.

"_gridare il mio nome"_

"Di-dino…." She replied weakly as a tremor shot up your body.

"Please, harder, please! I'm begging you!"

"Louder." He pinched the hard nipple that was brushing against his hot chest.

"Ah~!Dino!" Yuzu nearly shouted arching her body towards his, wanting to feel him against her.

"That's better." He picked up his pace, his hands lifter her legs from his waist into another different angle, which made her see stars. She gasped loudly as he hit something inside her making her head lolled back.

Dino let out a grunt before kissing Yuzu passionately, the whole time keeping the pace, which drives her mad.

His hands were everywhere, on her face, on her neck, on her breast, on her hips, caressing them so gently.

His strokes were hard and deep and she let him ravished herself senseless.

Dino watched her, her heated face, the way her eyes fluttered in bliss, the way her rosy lips parted as she let out those lovely sounds. He wanted to see more of them. He wanted to hear more of them. He was addicted to her.

She was his angel. And he made sure she knew about it.

His kisses grew ardent and he shuddered, quickening his pace as it became more erratic.

Yuzu let out one last cry as she reached her climax, her walls tightening around him, making him groaned. Dino rode her through his orgasm and shot his seeds into her wombs before collapsing on top of her.

"Ti amo" he said breathlessly.

"Ti amo, Yuzu. Ti amo" he repeated finally catching his breath and slipped out of her and Nara couldn't help but to feel empty inside.

"I love you too, Dino…" Yuzu smiled softly as she placed one last kiss on those lips before they drifted to sleep.

And when she looked into his eyes, past trough all the lust and wanting, she could see love. A love only for her.

~Fin~

* * *

Yay!!!Finish!!

Please review and tell me my mistakes!!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
